Forum:Your awesome Personas... List 'em here!
List your awesome Personas, with game source, stats and skills. Pictures would be recommended but not required. FORMAT: Game: Persona (Level) Stats Skills Picture ---- Persona 4: Helel (Lv.94) Stat: 60 St, 61 Ma, 60 En, 54 Ag, 54 Lu Skills: Repel Physical, Absorb Ice, Null Elec, Repel Wind, Auto-Mataru, Morning Star, Victory Cry, Salvation (All blocker Helel with Auto-Mataru + Morning Star + Victory Cry for crawling) Persona 4: Yoshitsune (99) Stat: 99 St, 43 Ma, 59 En, 75 Ag, 42 Lu Skills: Repel Dark, Null Wind, Hassou Tobi, Power Charge, Arms Master, Enduring Soul, Ali Dance, Apt Pupil (Power Charge + Hassou Tobi = ^v^ ) Persona 3 Fes: Orpheus Telos (95) Stat: 76 St, 73 Ma, 75 En, 76 Ag, 75 Lu Skills: Thunder Reign, Elec Boost, Elec Amp, Mind Charge, High Counter, Sharp Student, Unshaken Will, Salvation. (Newly fused Telos for optional boss. A different save has same skills except Spell Master instead of Unshaken Will. Will see which works better for opt boss in next game.) ---- Persona 4: Black Frost (Lv.44) Stats: 28 ST, 40 MA, 25 EN, 25 AG, 23 LU Skills: Maragion, Bufula, Fire Amp, Mabufu, Agidyne, Zionga, Garula, Mind Charge PICTURE COMING SOON!!! ---- Persona 3: Lilim Stats nothing out of the regular Skills Maragi Mabufu Magaru Zio Mamudo Hama (really helped at the beggining) don't have a picture,my data was erased ---- Persona 4: Yoshistune(Level 90) (Level it starts at: 75) Stats: (without MC armor effects) Str: 65 Mag:44 En:59 Ag:73 Lu:39 Skills: Brave Blade, Power Charge, Ziodyne, Hassuo Tobi, Arms Master, Survive Dark, Myriad Arrows (used this until I got Hassou Tobi), Heat Riser. Persona 4: Tam Lin(Level 66) (Level it start at: 54) Stats: Str: 51 Mag: 42 En: 47 Ag: 43 Lu: 30 Skills: Ziodyne, Deathbound, High Counter, Elec Amp, Evade Physical, Auto-Maraku, Enduring Soul, Diarahan (a Persona that helped a lot on my first play through) Persona 3 FES (The Journey): Melchizedek(Level 74) (Level it starts at:59) Stats: Str: 84 Mag: 78 En: 70 Ag: 84 Lu: 79 Skills: Vicious Strike, Mediarahan, Auto-Mataru, Dodge Slash, Fist Master, Akasha Arts. Repel Dark, God's hand Used this Persona to beat P3 Fes. I have one honorable mention: P3 Fes The journey: A level 83 Skadi that I fused and ended up with 99 Luck and I didn't use any cards on her, I fused for it with crap so I could have her in the compendium. Will post pictures Alright this is mine Not going to list stats, somehow I forgot about it. Persona 3 Portable:' Horus' (level 88) (starting level 68) Skills: ''Mahamaon, Mediarahan, Ice Amp, Mabufudyne, Salvation (I didn't realize this one until my whole party is scared with low HP), Repel Dark, Growth 3, Dodge Pierce Persona 3 Portable: '''Cybele' (level 75) (starting level 68) Skills: ''Mediarahan, Salvation, Samarecarm, God's Hand, Niflheim, Spell Master, Growth 2, Ziodyne (holy crap my Cybele have Niflheim) Persona 3 Portable: '''Michael' (level 78) (starting level 72) Skills: Thunder Reign, Repel Dark, Absorb Ice, Mabufudyne, Maziodyne, Heaven's Blade, Growth 3, Tetrakarn (replaced Growth 3 once my Michael reaches level 77) Persona 3: Metatron (level 88) (starting level 78-79) (oh man I forgot) Skills: Null Strike, Null Pierce, Null Slash, Absorb Fire, Absorb Ice, Absorb Wind, Absorb Elec, Repel Dark (oh god my Metatron is totally invisible) Somehow I manage to list all of them...Fuih. Persona 4: White Rider (Level 60) (starting level 58) Skills: Hamaon, Mudoon, Bufudyne, Ziodyne, Garudyne, Garula (don't look at this), Agidyne. Actually, i don't really know how did i fuse him, maybe via fusion error. Here's mine Persona 3 FES (The Journey): Messiah Lv.95 Stats: St.77, Ma.76, En.71, Ag.79 and Lu.78 Skills: Megidolaon, Regenerate 3, God's Hand, Mahamaon, Mamudo, Salvation, Invigorate 3 and Absorb Pierce No Picture... MinatoHikari 04:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) This is my first time putting anything into a wiki so bear with me. I had the idea that giving most of my not-often-used Personas Growth 3 would make them handy for emergencies. Persona 3 FES (The Journey): Saturnus Lv.99 Stats: All stats 99 Skills: Maragidyne, Growth 3, Absorb Wind, Revolution, Absorb Elec, Primal Force, Absord Ice and Mediarahan. Took a picture from my old P3 FES: Journey game a few days back to try uploading into a wiki. Persona 3 FES (The Journey): Satan Lv.99 Stats: Str, Mag, End and Luck = 99, Agi = 93 Skills: Maragidyne, Victory Cry, Spell Master, Enduring Soul, Growth 3, Regenerate 3, Repel Light and Black Viper. The offensive persona in an Armageddon combination. Persona 3 FES (The Journey): Helel Lv.99 Stats: Str, Mag, End and Luck = 99, Agi = 86 Skills: Primal Force, Maragidyne, Victory Cry, Repel Dark, Growth 3, Morning Star, Absorb Slash and Salvation. The defensive Persona in an Armageddon combination. Persona 3 FES (The Journey): Thanatos Lv.70 Stats: Str 99, Mag 91, End Agi 68 and Luck 99. Skills: Ghastly Wail, Tempest Slash, Mudo, Victory Cry, Die for Me!, Mahamaon, 1hSwd Master and Vorpal Blade. This thing came up when I was thinking it would be fun to make a Thanatos that would 1 on 1 with Nyx. Turns out Death Arcana in P3 FES cannot carry healing or recovery skill. Good stats but no damage spell for use. The Vorpal Blade skill was also bugged, dealing a fixed damage of 1. Really made me regret dropping his Megidola but oh well. Persona 3 FES (The Journey): Messiah Lv.96 Stats: All 99. Skills: Megidolaon, Regenerate 3, God's Hand, Victory Cry, Die for Me!, Salvation, Invigorate 3 and Absorb Pierce. Designed as a frontline Persona (no Growth 3). Using him for fusion sometimes helps in bringing stats up to 99, otherwise I use the next one for fusion stat-boosting. Persona 3 FES (The Journey): Niddhoggr Lv.94 Stats: All 99. Skills: Mamudoon, Victory Cry, Megidolaon, Mudoon, Auto-Maraku, Growth 3, Revolution and Absorb Pierce. Designed just for fun (working on a story with Nidhoggr as a final boss). Using him for fusion really helps in bringing stats up to 99 (maybe because he's just the second of Aeon?). Persona 3 FES (The Journey): Alice Lv.73 Stats: Str 85, Mag 96, End 57, Agi 86 and Luck 68. Skills: Spirit Drain, Megido, Zio, Garu, Bufu, Die for Me!, Mudo Boost and Regenerate 1. This loli was intended for the All-Out Attack Setup build (works for most mobs). I had to use other personas for boss fights unless I was just smacking the boss. Intended as a frontline Persona so no Growth skill was given. Comment on Alice: Until I got Shiva's Victory Cry, making sure other frontline personas had Invigorate 2 and 3 and Cool Breeze (from Kikuri-hime I think) was a must. Elizabeth's request made things a little more difficult. The idea for 4 elements + Cool Breeze came from a Lilim I had with Agi, Bufu, Zio and Garu that got lucky when Mudo became Cool Breeze. My game got corrupted since then and I don't think I made that Lilim again (I don't think she got Cool Breeze again) but the idea remained. Persona 4 Yoshitsune, Lv. 94 Stats: St 88, Ma 54, En 79, Ag 85, Lu 66 Skills: Power Charge, Debilitate, Heat Riser, Brave Blade, Hassou Tobi, Akasha Arts and Vorpal Blade (Obviously my Physical Persona) Izanagi, Lv 88 Stats: St 80, Ma 71, En 65, Ag 70, Lu 55 Skills: Akasha Arts, God's Hand, Matarukaja, Masukukaja, Marakukaja, Dekunda, Diarahan and Samarecarm (Yes, I loved Athena from P3 so much that I decided to make my Izanagi an Athena-inspired Persona. He was HELL to fuse, though. Took me 2 hours to get the fusion right.) Parvati, Lv 89 Stats: St 52, Ma 90, En 42, Ag 66, Lu 62 Skills: Mediarama, Divine Grace, Samarecarm, Megidolaon, Mabufudyne, Bufudyne, Ice Amp, Bufu (IDK why I kept Bufu) Persona 3 Portable Note: I got their stats high not through cheating, but because I often went to the Arcade. I prioritize Ma and En A LOT. Atropos, Lv 99 Stats: St 50, Ma 99, En 80, Ag 77, Lu 75 Skills: Magarudyne, Panta Rhei, Morning Star, Wind Boost, Wind Amp, Mind Charge, Resist Elec, Makarakarn (ATROPOS IS MY PRIDE AND JOY. Both Panta Rhei and Morning Star \m/ She's pretty much the reason I defeated Elizabeth and Margaret) Note: I did NOT use skill cards on her fot this. I did for most of the other Personas though. If you want to learn how to fuse Atropos like this, message me. My account name is ladyofthesun. Alice, Lv 99 Stats: All at 99 Skills: Power Charge, Samarecarm, Salvation, Repel Light, Brave Blade, Die For Me!, Vorpal Blade, Mudo Boost (It took me 3 whole playthroughs to make my Alice into something this awesome. She's my main Dark, Healing and Slash Persona.) Parvati, Lv 99 Stats: All at 99, except St at 88 Skills: Mediarama, Divine Grace, Spell Master, Megidolaon, Maralagidyne, Fire Amp, Fire Boost, Absorb Fire (Another one of my long to make Persona's. Not as awesome as Alice, but for me, she's still pretty good. Of course, she's my main Fire Persona, as well as a budget healer whenver I'm lacking SP) Gabriel, Lv 99 Stats: St 68, Ma 99, En 95, Ag 99, Lu 70 Skills: Mabufudyne, Niflheim, Ice Boost, Ice Amp, Mediarahan, Repel Dark, Amrita, Angelic Grace (I often use her during fights with the Reaper. Her ability to repel both Dark and Light are great assets to her, as well as her Angelic Grace and her Niflheim.) Odin, Lv 99 Stats: St 70, Ma 99, En 45, Ag 99, Lu 60 Skills: Thunder Reign, Maziodyne, Elec Boost, Elec Amp, Absorb Wind, Mind Charge, Mediarahan, Tetrakarn (Obviously, my main Elec Persona.) Chi You, Lv. 99 Stats: All 99 except Lu at 87 Skills: Apt Pupil, Arms Master, Weapons Master, Pralaya, God's Hand, Akasha Arts, Absorb Pierce, Absorb Elec (Yeah, I love this guy too. He's my Pierce and Strike Guy.) Metatron, Lv 91 Stats: St 66, Ma 70, En 64, Ag 65, Lu 64 Skills: Auto-Matarukaja, Auto-Masukukaja, Auto-Marakukaja, Victory Cry, Mahamaon, Megidolaon, God's Hand, Repel Elec (He's not really for battle, but rather he's for the Victory Cry and the Auto-Makaja skills.)